


Water VS Magnetism

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Lapidot [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 7/11, Crime, F/F, Gay, Highschool AU, Human AU, Worst tags ever I'm sorry, gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Highschool human AU: trying to steal shit from a 7/11 and get bustedFor lapidot week





	

Peridot grumbled and kicked at the ground, cursing under her breath as she waited in the narrow alleyway near the back of the 7/11. She never should've made that stupid bet with Lapis. Now, the magnets she'd been working on for weeks were gone, and she was banned from that store. It was the only one with any remotely good snack food that was close to school.

She deliberately looked away as the bell on the front of the store jingled, Lapis walking up behind her.

"Well, you got way closer that I thought you would. It was so funny, I don't think I even need the ten bucks." Lapis said as she approached, offering up a green slushie she'd bought as a peace offering.

Peridot huffed, avoiding facing Lapis as the blue-haired girl tried to walk around and meet her eyes. She snatched the drink, taking a long sip as she tried to find her patience again.

"Don't drink so quickly, you'll get a-" Lapis started to warn her, cut off as Peridot groaned and clutched her head. "... brainfreeze."

She sighed, leaning against the wall next to Peridot and fidgeting with something in her pocket. Peridot continued to sip at her drink, albeit less violently, but she still wouldn't look at Lapis.

A few minutes later, Lapis spoke again. "Aw cmon, don't be a sore loser. Besides, I got something for you, and it isn't just the drink."

"Whatever it is, it couldn't possibly replace my magnets. You didn't even try not to get caught! I actually had to work on my part of the bet." Peridot groused. This wasn't their first time playing such games, but she'd never gambled with something as precious as her tech.

"Just lemme give it to you, and I promise I'll get lost." Lapis huffed, already tired of her girlfriend's griping.

Lapis rolled her eyes leaned in, wrapping an arm around Peridot's shoulder and sloppily kissing her on the lips. It was only a couple of seconds, but it still made Peridot blush to her ears.

She gaped as Lapis pulled away, quickly walking back out to the Main Street. She also realized that something was now jingling in her pocket. As some of them clicked together, she pulled out the set of magnets she'd fixed. She whipped towards where Lapis left.

"Hey, wait for me!" she called out, running after Lapis. Lapis slowed down, turning around and offering her hand.

They walked off hand in hand, Peridot shyly thanking Lapis with a kiss on the cheek as they waited by the bus stop.


End file.
